Timeless
by possum
Summary: Just a short one shot about Klaus coming home at the end of the day to his Caroline.


Klaus entered their bedroom and glanced at his sleeping beauty before beginning to disrobe. He rolled his eyes when he saw the book laying forgotten by her side.

Why she insisted on reading that dribble was beyond him. There were far more impressive, literary gems that she could be reading, but she loved her trashy romances. He moved the book to her nightstand and slid into bed beside her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. God, he loved her.

In a thousand years he had never met anyone like her, or anyone that moved him like she did. She was barely more than a child compared to him, but she had brought the original hybrid to his knees.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and heard her sigh. She snuggled back into him and stroked his arm where it lay around her. "Finally decide to come home?"

Klaus grinned at her slightly annoyed tone, "I'm sorry, darling. You know how long winded Elijah can be."

Caroline smiled, "You're not kidding. I thought I would die of boredom at that last council meeting."

Klaus chuckled, "You and everyone else. I had to restrain Damon from breaking his neck when Elijah brought out the power point."

Caroline laughed and turned in her lover's arms. She met his eyes and immediately felt the swell of extreme happiness. "Hi."

Klaus smiled again, "Hello, love."

Caroline brought her hand up to his cheek and kissed him deeply. She absolutely never got tired of this man. It had been 10 years and it still seemed so new.

Klaus quickly took control of the kiss and pressed her into the bed. Caroline gasped as he began kissing her neck. She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach and wanted more. She ran her hands up and down his back while she opened her thighs to cradle him. She felt his arousal against her core and angled her hips up for some friction. Klaus returned to her mouth and groaned as she sucked his tongue. He smoothed a hand down her leg and pulled it higher up on his hip while grinding down.

Caroline tore her face away and gasped, "Please, Klaus!"

Klaus chuckled, "Patience, love. It's a virtue." Caroline gasped again as he palmed one breast, kneading and rolling her nipple while he went to work with his mouth on the other one.

She grabbed at his back and arched up when he sucked her nipple into his mouth, _hard_. "Actually, it's not," she whispered.

Klaus raised his head and grinned rakishly at the smoldering look in her eyes, "Do you really want to discuss this now?"

She used her vamp speed to change their positions and smiled smugly down at him. Klaus laughed and put his hands behind his head, gazing at his blonde beauty straddling him. "Have at it, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her hips and was rewarded with his groan and his hands catching her hips in an iron grip. The laughter went out of his face and intense heat filled his eyes. She moved her hips and again he groaned, "God, I love you."

A shiver ran through her at his words, just as it did every time he said them. The fact that she, Caroline Forbes- second best at almost everything, had the love of the most powerful vampire in the world was something she never in her life thought possible.

She leaned over him and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you too. For eternity." She kissed him with all the love and passion she had in her. He growled in response and flipped them over again. Caroline moaned as he bit her neck without breaking the skin and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Klaus reached between them and guided himself home. That's exactly what it felt like to be inside her. Like coming home and he never wanted to leave.

Caroline cried out when he entered her, and they immediately fell into the well practiced rhythm their bodies knew. Sweat glistened on both of them and the only sounds were the meeting of flesh and each others gasps and groans.

Klaus moved one of her legs to his shoulder to go even deeper and was rewarded with her shout, "Oh, God! Klaus!" His mouth met hers in a hard, demanding kiss, claiming ownership, and she submitted freely. Caroline raised her hips and met each of his thrusts. She could feel the familiar fire racing through her and her breath turned into heaving gasps and moans.

Klaus was mesmerized by her face, radiant in ecstasy. "Come for me, love." He reached between them again and caressed that bundle of nerves to send her over the edge, all the while keeping his pace.

She shuddered and bucked beneath him crying out his name. He was not far behind her, shortening his strokes until he threw back his head with a shout of his own and emptied himself inside her. She slid her hands down his back to his ass, holding him inside her. Klaus collapsed on top of her and kissed her soundly.

She finally relinquished her hold on him and he moved to the side bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest and reached down to bring the sheet over both of them. Klaus kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer to him. Caroline was drifting off to sleep when she heard him murmur, "For eternity." She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The End.

*** This was originally going to be something light and funny, but these two crazy vampires had other ideas I guess. It's been awhile since I wrote a love scene, so tell me if it sucked. :)


End file.
